The Seeker
by LadyofTime9
Summary: She was thrown into a world that she never knew existed how will she cope with the dangers in this world and why does her chest hurt so bad? "Sometimes I catch him watching me intensely like he is waiting for something to happen." 9-12/oc
1. Prologue

**Hello, my Lords and Ladies, this is a new story that I'm doing for. A doctor who fanfic as u can see. Anyways hope you enjoy it sorry for it being short but this is just the prologue. I don't own Doctor who just my OC and other characters I may come up with on the way. Thank you my loves and enjoy.**

 **PS: make sure you review so I know whether or not to continue.**

 **Prologue**

 **Anna's POV:**

"Have a good day at work Anna" her mom crystal yelled out after her as she made her way to the front door. "Thanks, love you!" she yelled back over her shoulder and as she closed the door she heard her reply back with an I love you too. Anna was rushing to work because by reading her watch she was already 10 minutes late and her watch was never wrong. She was currently wearing her fake vortex watch that she bought from a comic con two years ago because she was obsessed with this show called doctor who. Though she wouldn't be wearing it if she didn't still obsess over it. Taking a brief jog to her car that she got the year before for a Christmas gift and jumped in. While she made her way to work she quickly finished her hair making sure she wasn't spotted by any cops. She quickly went to check her watch to find that she wasted another five minutes. She quickly look up as she heard a horn almost blasted her eardrums. A car was speeding down her aisle so hastily she turned her wheel sharply. She was barely able to make out the cars way before she got seriously hurt. Although she wasn't injured, she couldn't say the same for her watch. In despair, she looked down at her vortex watch that had a shattered screen. She must have banged its face hard on the car door. In frustration slammed my hand on the horn; "Drive in your lane you IDIOT were not in America" she screamed after the man but she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't hear me. He'd be long gone by now probably still recklessly driving.

Shakily she put my car back in drive and started to make her way to the job again. "Well at least I have an excuse for being late," she said to herself. She pouted as she remembered her now broken watch but she didn't dare to look down at it in fear that she would get into another almost accident. As she continued her now careful driving the watch she had on went haywire. The numbers were spinning out of control making loud ticking noises until it stopped at a different time, day and even year than it was currently. Suddenly out of nowhere, it would seem she felt like she was drifting. She panicked trying to be stable enough to pull over thinking it was the car drifting but everything in her being felt that something was wrong. Distantly she heard someone screaming until she found that she was the one projecting the noise. Her bones felt as if it was being stretched and her head felt like it was turning into pudding, putting her in the most unbearable pain she ever felt. With a final piercing scream, she blacked out.

She was falling into darkness there was no matter no time just her and the darkness falling becoming one. In a normal situation, she would scream or cry out for help to anyone and no one. Though here she was empty just a piece of matter falling into the deep abyss. No not falling but floating it was as if all the gravity cease to exist. If she were to close her eyes the darkness would still be the same as when they were opened. The blanket of the darkness was Luke warm. Her body felt heavy and light at the same time it didn't make sense at the moment but it was as if she was dead. Is this where you go when you die, and if so where are the other dead people? The thought of her being cursed to exist in this empty life alone circled through her head filling her with dread in the process. As she floated alone with nothing but her thoughts and questions a miracle happened. Tiny dots of light appeared one by one until they surrounded me. Before she could examine the dots the warm of the darkness slowly slipped into a blistering cold temperature. Panicking she looked around herself and it became clear to her that the dots weren't dots at all, they were stars! Oh God, she was in space this is terribly wrong. How in the bleeding did she end up here!? Fear struck her as she saw that the tips of her fingers were going blue and her breath was coming out short. She came to the harsh realization that she was dying. "Oh God I'm dying please I need to get out of here!" she thought to herself in desperation.

That's when she saw it, it was far away but close enough so that she could see it. Therein space was the most beautiful thing she ever saw, it was a royal blue police box. She knew it was impossible for it to be there but she was running out of too much time to be reasonable. Scrambling with stiff bones from the terrible cold she thrust herself to float towards it. Putting too much force she twirled out of control while crying out in fear and frustration. Kicking out her legs forced her body out of the endless roll and towards the box. Making swimming motions she got to a much-needed speed because her body couldn't take the temperature anymore and her breath was coming and going. Inhaling one more breath she held it while kicking her way to the box. As she neared it the doors opened to show a woman with ginger hair wearing a wedding dress. Her brain registered her as someone I knew but she was pulled back to the attention of her lungs. They burned desperate for air. While the door was still held open she made a final kick and it was like gravity pulled me into the box. Feeling the pain of the fall and everything else her body has been through her vision started going black. The last thing she heard was a pair of footsteps from a running person and someone yelling out the name seeker.

 **Hey, my Lords and Ladies thanks for reading this it means so much to me that you took out the time to do so. If you like the beginning of my new story and wish for it to continue please feel free to review to tell me so.**


	2. Dream

**Hello my Time Lords and Ladies it took a little but here Is the next chapter. Do you guys want long chapters or short chapters please let me know so i can get these done for you thanks and enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Darkness. She was in the darkness again! Her heart rate shoot to the roof thinking that this was the same darkness that almost killed her. No please I don't want to be here! She thought in a blind panic to the point where her thoughts we're so scrambled they were becoming chaotic.

The doctor crouched by her as she feel unconscious making sure that her head didn't hit the floor. Concerned he lightly skimmed her face with his hand and drew a sharp breath at the temperature she was. Rushing he picked her up of the grated floor and put her on the captain's chair. Scrambling he reached under the council and yanked a blanket for its place and wrapped it around her securely.

"How bloody long where u out there" He said in a hushed tone not really expecting a response seeing as she was still unconscious.

"What so u kidnapped her to!"came a voice. The doctor startled turned to find the woman that had appeared in his ship not five minutes before his seeker tumbled in.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he took in how furious she was of haven't forgotten she was there. " No!, and I didn't kidnap you either you appeared here, how you did it i'm still figuring that out" He responded getting frustrated with being accused for being a kidnapper.

"In the meantime I need to get you off my ship-" "No please I don't want be be here". Startled the doctor turned around to find that his seeker was whispering in her sleep. "No please I don't want to be here!" She whispered again a little louder.

The doctor felt his heart plummet thinking she meant she didn't want to stay with him anymore. He looked down at his shoes saddened thinking how it would happened sooner or later that she grow tired of him and moved on.

Donna watched the doctors reaction at the unconscious girls words from across the room in confusion.

"I don't want to be in this darkness!" She said still unconscious. The doctor looked up with recognition. She wasn't talking about him! He smacked his head how stupid was he, she must be talk about the experience she just had.

"Omg, you did kidnap her!" Dona sad gasping at the stranger that called himself 'the doctor'.

Ignoring her this time the doctor ran to the seekers side and shook her a little to try to bring her out of nightmare.

All around her the darkness started moving as if it was vibrating or shaking. Realizing it was her that was shaking she suddenly had control of her body, she sat up straight, dazed and confused as to where she was. Blinking, she tried to focus her site to see who was in front of her. Slowly, her eyes focused to show someone with Brown striking eyes staring back at her. She knew somehow she recognized those eyes somewhere. Her eyes focused more so that she could see the person in front of her.

He had brown kind of wild hair that came with clean sideburns. No mustache so that's good, well not that she cared or anything but all of this persons features was of someone she recognized. As though she meet him at a store or she walked by him one day. Everything was so scrambled in her brain at the moment, but one thing she did know was that the man was very.. Attractive. One could even say he was fox-. Her thoughts halted as she recognized who he was. Eyes wide she looked around to make sure what she thought she was seeing was true.

This couldn't be. I could never possibly have ended up in the TARDIS! This must be a dream she tried to reason with herself. Of course it was! There was no way she almost die and was sitting in the captain's chair in the tardis with the doctor in front of her. Now that she established the fact that she was just dreaming, she couldn't stop the excitement that rushed through her veins to see how this one would go. She took in the position she was in and saw the doctor on his knees in front of her and her mind jump to conclusions that left her red.

Doctor watched as her eyes scanned his face. So many emotions could be seen as they ran through her from confusion to realization, calm and then to excited. Concerned as to why she hasn't responded to the question he had asked her when she woken up and now to the fact that she had turned red he decided to ask again thinking she must have not heard him. "Seeker are you okay? How long were you out there!"

Blinking she left her growing thoughts to focus on the doctor. After listening to what he said she frowned, confusion as to why he would call her seeker. Since this was her dream he should have already know her name, but she didn't mind seeker had a nice ring to it almost as nice as 'the doctor'.

"I-im fine, f-freezing but fine, I um was out there for.. I don't know I can't remember maybe 3 minutes" She rambled half because she was still cold and half because she couldn't believe she was actually talking to the doctor. Well dream doctor but this is better then nothing.

 **Well there it is remember to review and let me know if you guys want long chapters or short ones.** **Anyways thanks for reading until next time.**


End file.
